A Story With No Title
by Alternate Digivolver
Summary: I'm no Good at Summaries. New digidestined, New digimon and New digivolutions! (Alternate Digivolve!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!  
  
Alternate Realties #1 The Quest Begins  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Mike /////////////// It's been 8 years since my dad died. I'm now 14 and am starting grade nine soon. It's now just my mom and me. My brother had disappeared 3 months ago. My mom almost had killed her self when she found out. She's getting help right now. Luckily my dad had a lot of insurance and we were able to collect it.  
  
I'm usually alone now. I'm always on the computer now. In fact that what I was doing right before I went to school. I really missed my dad and my brother. My life just had gone down the drain. I did get to see my mom some times when she wasn't working.  
  
Shit. I looked at the clock. I was late! I ran down the stairs as I locked the door. I got on my bike as I put my helmet on. I pedaled as fast as I could. I swore I could see something glowing in the distance. It hit the ground instantly.  
  
I kept on when I felt like I ran over something. I Stopped as I saw a small round thing. It was most white on the front, brown on the bottom. It had a screen and three buttons.  
  
What strange thing was this? I had just run over it with a bike. It's should be into many bits. I should keep it for now. Maybe I'll see what it is later. I rode to school quickly as I just entered the door before the bell rang.  
  
I ran to my locker, which was beside my best friend Luke's locker. Damn I had social first block. I got my books as me and Luke went to class.  
  
"Hey Mike." Luke said to me  
  
"Hey." I answered  
  
"So where were you last night?" He asked  
  
"I had a lot of homework." I replied  
  
"You wanna go see a movie tonight?" He asked  
  
"Sure." I answered  
  
Right then the teacher walked in with a student. This student looked real tough. He had blond hair, which was spiked. He looked angry too.  
  
"Class we have a new student his name is Shawn." Our teacher said  
  
"Hi." We all answered  
  
"Shawn has come from USA. Shawn would care to say anything else?" Asked the teacher  
  
"Yeah if anyone messes with me there dead." Shawn growled  
  
"I can take you." A kid said  
  
"Wanna bet?" He yelled  
  
"Shawn to your seat." The teacher ordered  
  
"Yeah." The kid laughed  
  
Shawn just ran up to the kid and uppercutted his face. Blood shot from his nose as he started to kick him. I ran over there and through Shawn back. I wasn't one for fighting, but I hated bullies. Shawn began to run at me when the teacher started to speak.  
  
"Shawn to the office!" She snapped  
  
"When the teacher's gone your dead meat." He said to me  
  
The teacher dragged him out of class. I was laughing and scared now. I was laughing at the fact that he was a major spaz, but I was scared as of what would happen if He did find me.  
  
The teacher was quiet for the rest of the class. Everything was normal for the rest of day. It was now the last class of the day, which was my favourite class too. Computers. I had completely forgotten about the device thing until I played with my pockets.  
  
"Okay class finish your projects." The teacher said  
  
"What about me?" I asked  
  
"You can have free time again Mike." The teacher said with disgust  
  
I loved computers. It was the only class I really got good marks in. I always finished my projects the first day we got them, so I was always surfing.  
  
I was going on a cheat site when a pop up appeared. There was this brown monkey head with a yellow tail. He was play around and bumping into the sides of the screen. What was it? Was it just a pop-up? No wait. Popups never do that. This was different somehow. It was the strangest little thing I ever saw.  
  
The next thing happened instantly. I felt something nudge my pocket as I realized it was my device. It floated up to the computer as it glowed. The screen of the computer also glowed.  
  
Then the monkey started to come out it flew into my lap. I looked at it, as it was about to open its mouth.  
  
"Ah!" I yelled  
  
"Mike are you okay?" The teacher asked  
  
"Yeah.Can I be excused?" I asked  
  
"Yeah." He replied  
  
I took the monkey and stuffed it in my bag. I ran out of the room to the washroom. I took it out as it broke out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked  
  
"That you were scared." He laughed out  
  
"So?" I said  
  
"Mike!" He smiled  
  
"Wait. How do you know my name?" I asked  
  
"I know your name," He said, "Because you're my partner!"  
  
"Quiet or someone will hear you." I said  
  
"Sorry." He Replied  
  
"What are you? Regular Monkey's don't talk." I said  
  
"That's because I'm not a regular monkey. I'm DemiApemon a digimon." He said  
  
"What's a digimon?" I asked  
  
"A digital monster." He answered  
  
"Okay, but what did you mean by partner?" I asked  
  
"You're a Digidestined. I'm your digimon! Together we could stop Devidramon!" He yelled  
  
I thought about. This strange monkey who's a digimon and his name is DemiApemon. Him and me are partners and we gotta stop and evil digimon named Devidramon? This was confusing. SWEET! Finally something fun to do. This city was so boring.  
  
"Partners?" He said as he held his hand out for a handshake  
  
"Partners!" I said as we shook hands \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ DemiApemon /////////////// "Yeah.Can I be excused?" He asked  
  
"Yeah." The older guy replied  
  
Mike stuffed me into his bag as he ran to a room. Finally I had found my partner. I was so happy. Man seeing him scared of me was funny. I broke into laughter as he took me out.  
  
"What's so funny?" Mike asked  
  
"That you were scared." I laughed out  
  
"So?" He said  
  
"Mike!" I smiled  
  
"Wait. How do you know my name?" Mike asked  
  
"I know your name," I said, "Because you're my partner!"  
  
"Quiet or someone will hear you." He said  
  
"Sorry." I Replied  
  
"What are you? Regular Monkey's don't talk." He said  
  
"That's because I'm not a regular monkey. I'm DemiApemon a digimon." I said  
  
"What's a digimon?" Mike asked  
  
"A digital monster." I answered  
  
"Okay, but what did you mean by partner?" Mike asked  
  
"You're a Digidestined. I'm your digimon! Together we could stop Devidramon!" I yelled  
  
I waited for a moment."Partners?" I said as he held his hand out for a handshake  
  
"Partners!" He said as we shook hands \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Mike ////////////// Right as our hands separated the wall was blown into bits. Dust filled the area as two figures started to form.  
  
First there was this huge red dinosaur. He had huge claws and feet. He had a tail also. After that he also had green spikes down his back. Then there was this small green animal. It had one spike and webbed feet.  
  
"DemiApemon do you know who these guys are?" I asked  
  
"Yeah the dinosaur is Tryanomon. Watch out he attacks with his Fire Blast." DemiApemon informed me  
  
"And the other?" I questioned  
  
"Betamon. His attack is Static Shock!" DemiApemon said  
  
I looked in fear as I watch the dinosaur walk by me. How would a small head with a tail be able to defeat that? Then that Betamon thing. He looked tough too for a small monkey head also.  
  
"Static Shock!"  
  
Betamon shot a huge bolt of electricity. It was coming straight for me. I looked in fear, as I knew this was the end or was it? I had just gotten my digimon partner. Life was getting better too. I would not DIE!  
  
"DemiApemon!" I yelled  
  
A huge light started to engulf DemiApemon. Then a beam shot from my device and hit him. Light flashed around the room.  
  
DemiApemon Digivolve too.Mokmon!  
  
The Light died down as a whole monkey appeared. He still had a yellow tail, but his feet only were a skeleton. It had no flesh whatsoever. It kicked the electricity out of the way so it wouldn't hit me. "Where's DemiApemon?" I asked  
  
"Here! I digivolved to my rookie form with your help. I'm Mokmon now and I attack with my Skull Kick!" He informed me  
  
"But, my master said he shouldn't be able to digivolve!" Yelled Betamon  
  
"Well your master's wrong!" I yelled  
  
"No!" He screamed as he started to run towards Mokmon. Mokmon just stood there and laughed.  
  
"Skull Kick!"  
  
Mokmon kicked Betamon to the ground as he started to disappear. He was now a pile of small bubbles. They floated up into the wind. We had won. I felt so great with relief.  
  
"I did it!" Yelled Mokmon  
  
"Yeah you were awesome." I said  
  
"I couldn't have did unless you had given me the energy to digivolve." Mokmon said  
  
We stood there for a while. Then we started to hear some sirens. Shit. The cops were coming. I stuffed Mokmon into a bag as I ran to my bike. I pedaled as fast as I could home.  
  
"Why so fast?" Mokmon asked  
  
"The police will want to examine you if they find you." I said  
  
We got home as I opened the door. Luckily my mom wasn't home so I got some chips as we sat down to watch TV.  
  
Authors Notes: See I told you this would be longer! In the next chapter I'll introduce three more Digidestined. Please Review! 


	2. Test of Abilities Labramon's Digivolutio...

Hello and welcome to the 2nd chapter of! Here's your host Alternate Digivolver! Me: Hey hey! I'd just like to say I don't own digimon and you'll be introduced to three Digidestined in this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Alternate Realties #2 Get Together!  
  
"Last time my day had seemed normal enough, but then I found this strange brown device on my way to school. Then we had a new kid named Shawn come to our class. He freaked out, as I had to stop him from almost killing someone. Then In computer class I met my partner DemiApemon. Two evil digimon came and attacked. We battled one called Betamon. Then DemiApemon digivolved to Mokmon and kicked some butt!" Mike \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Mike ////////////////// "Hurry Up or I'll be late for school!" I yelled  
  
"Tell me again why you have to go so early to this school?" Replied my partner  
  
"Because." I started to say, "I don't know, but you get in trouble if you don't so now!"  
  
Right then I saw my Mokmon jump onto the stairway. He slid down the whole way as he flew off it. He went straight in the door as he fell to the ground. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.  
  
"What's so Funny?" He asked  
  
"You hit your head." I burst out  
  
"It's not easy flying." He laughed  
  
"Let's go." I said  
  
He jumped into my bag as I locked the door and got on my bike. I rod to the school quickly as I as met up with my best friend Luke.  
  
"Hey." I said  
  
"You hear what happened to the new kid?" He asked  
  
"No." I answered  
  
"Well this huge red dino came and grabbed him. Nobody was able to stop him." Luke added What the? Tryanomon took Shawn? But how? Why? What did he need with him? Maybe he was a Digidestined like me. Nah that would be impossible. There can't be anymore then just me.  
  
We arrived at the school as we ran inside. We slid to our lockers as we grabbed our books. The bell rang instantly. After that we zipped to our class and sat down just in time. We caught our breath quickly.  
  
"I have been informed to tell you what happened yesterday was just a movie. It was not real and Shawn is on a vacation." She said  
  
Liar. He's probably gone somewhere. Who knows what they're doing to him. She probably didn't want to cause a panic so she made a lie. Sheesh!  
  
"Okay today we are starting on the." she began to say but was cut off by the wall being broke down.  
  
Dust filled the area as she and most of my classmates ran away. I looked to see a small ninja. He had a sword on his back and stars on his belt. I unzipped my bag as Mokmon came out and got in a fighting stance.  
  
"Mokmon who is this guy?" I asked  
  
"Ninjamon a champion level digimon who attacks with his Ninja Blade." Mokmon informed  
  
"Think you can take him?" I asked  
  
"Yeah!" He laughed  
  
Mokmon jumped at Ninjamon, but he was there. Then Ninjamon appeared again and kicked Mokmon into another wall. I looked to see Mokmon half beaten up. Ninjamon wasn't even trying this was brutal!  
  
"Skull Kick!"  
  
Mokmon shot forth a kick at Ninjamon hitting him directly. Ninjamon just stood there unfazed. Ninjamon just laughed as Mokmon just fell to the ground.  
  
"Let me show you how a real kick is done!" Ninjamon laughed as he jumped in the air.  
  
No! Mokmon couldn't lose. I had just found out him and me were partners. We have just become friends. I wouldn't let it end, I couldn't!  
  
I jumped in front of Ninjamon kicking. He kicked me so hard I though I was going to die. I flew to the wall. I could feel blood come from my back. This was it. My life was going to end.  
  
"Mini Electro Shocker!" "Retrieve Bark!"  
  
A ball of electricity and three waves shot at Ninjamon. I could see the attacks had a huge amount of effect on him. He started to fade away. Then I knew it was time for Mokmon to strike.  
  
"Mokmon buddy, If you have it in you just one more attack." I said  
  
"Okay.' He said Faintly  
  
"Skull Kick!"  
  
Mokmon's attack this time went straight through Ninjamon this time. Ninjamon was defeated instantly. I looked to see Mokmon just barely standing when a beam of light shot from my device and healed him instantly.  
  
I looked to see where those two attacks came from. I saw this small dog like digimon who had a purple tail. Then there was this battery/slash bug thing. It had metal horns too.  
  
"Mokmon who are they?" I asked  
  
"The dog is Labramon and the metal bug guy is Kokuwamon." Mokmon answered  
  
"Wayne, I found him!" Yelled Kokuwamon  
  
"Hurry Kelly!" Labramon shouted  
  
Right then came two kids about my age. One a boy had classes and was sorta short. He was holding a light green device like mine. Then the other was.Hot! Man she was beautiful. Her hair glimmered in the sun. She held a magenta device like mine.  
  
"Okay my name is Kelly and my Partner's Labramon. We'll talk later just follow me!" She said  
  
All four of them ran towards a forest. Mokmon and me decided to follow them since they might have good news. We soon cam to a fort where we all climbed up and went in.  
  
"This is where Labramon and Kokuwamon hide during school. By the way I'm Wayne and my partner is Kokuwamon. Our device is called a D3." The boy said  
  
I looked at them strangely. How long had they been Digidestined? How long had they had digimon? Why was there more then one?  
  
"How long have you been Digidestined?" I asked  
  
"I met Wayne about two weeks ago." Kokuwamon said  
  
"And I met Kelly a week and a half ago." Labramon added  
  
"Okay.Do any of you know why these digimon are attacking?" I asked  
  
"Only a little. We think they're attacking because there stopping Digidestined from meeting their digimon partners." Wayne informed  
  
"Then Shawn." Mokmon began  
  
"Is a Digidestined." I added  
  
"What you found one?" Kelly asked  
  
"Well actually Tyranomon came and took him away." I said  
  
"Augh What did You do?" yelled Kokuwamon  
  
"Leave Mike alone!" Mokmon yelled  
  
"It's just that now we'll have to face one of our own!" Wayne said  
  
"Why?" I wondered  
  
"Whoever's controlling this will take over his mind and find his digimon partner. After that it'll make his partner digivolve and attack us!" Screamed Kelly  
  
"I'm sorry, I just became a Digidestined yesterday!" I screamed back  
  
"Guys he's sorry." Labramon added  
  
Right then silence returned finally. Labramon just stood in the middle of us. He started to growl as Kelly and Wayne got up.  
  
"Where's the digimon?" Kelly asked  
  
"About 20 meters in front of us." Labramon informed  
  
All of us jumped of the small clubhouse to see a huge dark figure come towards us. We soon were able to see it. It was this huge head with arms and legs yet no body. It also had sunglasses \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Kelly ///////////////////// "I'm Nanimon a Champion level digimon who will kill you Digidestined instantly. With my Bomber Punch you will all be gone!" The digimon laughed  
  
I looked a Labramon as He started to run at Nanimon, Nanimon tried to punch him, but he was too quick. Then Mokmon started to punch him from behind.  
  
"Master help me!" Yelled Nanimon  
  
"No you have failed!" A voice yelled  
  
"Master!" He screamed  
  
I looked to see Nanimon starting to get angry, as he boiled red hot. He started to punch at Labramon. He wasn't able to withstand it as Mokmon and Kokuwamon tried to stop him.  
  
"Bomber Punch!"  
  
He shot his punching gloves off and they both hit around our digimon. They exploded on contact as our digimon flew to us.  
  
"Kelly, I think I'm die.." He started to say  
  
"No Labramon you can't die, I wouldn't be able to live without you." I said crying  
  
"Goodbye." He said Faintly  
  
"LABRAMON!" I screamed as my D3 shot a bright light at Labramon. Labramon was now covered in a magenta light  
  
Labramon digivolve too.Dobermon!  
  
I now saw this dog. He was now much bigger then Labramon and had a collar with spikes. He stood there Growling as I looked at him.  
  
"You have tried to hurt my partner, by destroying me," He said, "But instead you have made our bond stronger allowing me to digivolve."  
  
"Wow." Mike said with amazement, I guess he had never seen a Digivolvution, but I had to admit it was awesome "That's Dobermon, Labramon's champion level. Its attack is Pincer Collar, Where its collar spikes go out and destroy anything in its path." Kokuwamon said  
  
"No, I will not be defeated by the light!" Nanimon yelled  
  
"Bomber Punch!"  
  
"Most digimon should live, you should not!" Dobermon shouted  
  
"Pincer Collar!"  
  
Dobermon's spikes on his collar started to grow as they all shot forth at Nanimon. Destroying him on contact. Nanimon's data floated everywhere as Dobermon glowed. Soon Labramon was there again.  
  
"Labramon you did it!" I yelled  
  
"Yeah, can I eat now?" asked Labramon  
  
"Yeah Wayne I'm hungry too." Kokuwamon replied  
  
We were all there standing until the media came when we left the area. I knew there was more Digidestined, but we would have to find them latter. For Now it was us three.  
  
Sorry for taking so long to get a new chapter. I know I said three Digidestined, but I couldn't find a way to put him or her in. Next chapter will have 1 or two. I hope to get it up by tomorrow. Please R & R! 


End file.
